


Conversations Over the Years

by Sangerin



Category: White Boots - Streatfeild, Wintle's Wonders - Streatfeild
Genre: Community: 40fandoms, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two governesses discuss their charges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations Over the Years

'I'm going to hand in my resignation. This time I shall do it!'

Alice Goldthorpe laughed. 'Susan, forgive me, but you say that every time we meet.'

'It's that Dulcie. She's impossible. And Mrs Wintle! If ever there was a stage mother. Neither of them has any interest in anything other than singing and dancing.'

'Think of me, working with Claudia King!'

'At least you have Lalla.'

'I don't understand that child, I will admit, but I do feel sorry for her. What a life!'

* * *

The next time they met, Susan shared her most significant news before she had even taken her seat at the table with Alice. 'My dear Alice, I have two new pupils. Cousin's of Dulcie's. Very sweet girls; they were raised in Folkestone and now their mother has died, and their only living relative is Mr Wintle. I mean Lennox.'

'I have a new pupil, too,' said Alice when she could get a word in edgewise. 'Harriet is a friend of Lalla's from the ice rink. Apparently she's been told to go skating for medical reasons.'

'Medical reasons?'

'Strength in her legs, I believe.'

'And now she's to have lessons with Lalla?'

'Mrs King believes that the companionship will be good for Lalla's skating. Nanna and I believe it will be good for Lalla herself.'

'Sensible old duck, that Nana. My Pursey's the same.'

* * *

Susan and her husband invited Alice to dinner.

'Pleasant summer?' Mr Storm asked when he let Alice in.

'Lovely, thank you. And you?'

'Wonderfully restful – for my own sake I'm glad Rachel and Hilary came to live with the Wonders.'

'On the other hand,' put in Susan, from the kitchen where she was putting the finishing touches on dinner, 'I gather from Pursey that there were ructions over summer. Hilary beat Dulcie in some contest or other, and Rachel's upset.'

'Rachel?' asked Alice, going into the kitchen. 'But why?'

'Something to do with the dancing,' said Susan. 'I don't even bother to ask.'

'Like me with the skating,' agreed Alice. 'Lalla's still upset over failing that test, and as for Mrs King...'

'Come and sit down and have a drink, Alice,' said Mr Storm. 'Stop talking about your charges: you'll both be back at work soon enough.'

* * *

Alice picked up the phone. 'Goldthorpe.'

'Alice, Susan here.'

'How are you? I saw that piece in the newspaper about your Rachel.'

'Surprise to say, it's actually Dulcie I feel sorry for.'

'I can imagine. But how is Rachel?'

'Stunned. Apart from that, taking it all rather in stride, I think. Of course, she has to deal with Dulcie at home. But Mrs Wintle seems to have realised the need to keep them apart. And your two?'

'Poor dears,' said Alice. 'They've had more than a few squabbles, even though the skating seems to be sorted out for the moment. Harriet is apparently very good.'

'As good as Lalla?'

'Susan, dear, should I start asking you how Dulcie is doing in Musical Comedy?'

* * *

Alice joined Susan and her husband at the cinema. 'I must warn you,' she said, 'Flotsam' is not my kind of literature. I am here for you and for Rachel and for that alone.'

Susan nodded. 'I know the story far too well, and hope never to read the book again.'

A group of people were shown to the very front of the cinema. Susan pointed out each of them to Alice. 'That's Mrs Wintle, there. And Pursey, with Hilary. Dulcie is in the middle, with the curly hair. And then Rachel last, with her uncle.'

'My, Rachel is lovely!' exclaimed Alice.

'And no one ever noticed until Tom Lennox made Rachel some lovely frocks,' said Susan.

'Shush, you two,' said Mr Storm. 'It's starting.'


End file.
